The present invention relates to mechanisms for supporting a keyboard in a desired vertically adjusted position relative to a CRT unit and for movements between storage or retracted and use or extended positions.
Mechanisms of various types, including those described in commonly assigned, pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 610,341, filed May 15, 1984, have been proposed for use in supporting keyboards or other business machines for horizontal movements between storage and use positions and/or to permit the use position thereof to be vertically adjusted for purposes of minimizing operator fatigue. Certain of these prior mechanisms are adapted for connection to the downwardly facing or lower surface of a desk or table top in order to facilitate the creation of CRT work stations at any desired office location. Certain other of these prior mechanisms are adapted for use in association with keyboard storage boxes, which are intended to be supported on a table or desk top and in turn serve to support a CRT unit. However, prior mechanisms of which I am aware lack versatility from the standpoint that they are not adapted for universal mounting selectively to a table or desk top or within a storage box.